


My Home Is In Your Heart

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, First Post, Innocent Louis, M/M, Sorry if its shit, but 19yr old Harry and 19yr old Louis, implied bottom Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed?<br/>Um if you want to come say hi on my blog andyglassismymom.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	My Home Is In Your Heart

The first time Harry saw Louis he was caught off guard. He was so sure that the pixie like lad was a girl. The tight pants hugging the perfectly edible thighs. The short caramel colored hair looked so soft and feathery and just went perfect with his tanned skin that had been currently painted with a faint blush. 

Harry had accidentally walk straight into the lad as he was walking backwards telling his friends he'd catch them later. Louis mutter a small apology that he hadn't been watching where he was going before he had to run off shooting off a barely audible swear that he was late for work.  
+  
The second time Harry saw Louis it was at a concert for and underground punk band. To say he was surprised was an understatement, he didn't take the innocent boy to be one to like music that can be very aggressive. But nonetheless the small boy seemed to know this band and had no problem singing along with the songs.

After the show and in Harry's case a few beers he mustered the courage to talk to him. They sat outside and talked for a good hour, almost instantly establishing a bond. Louis bright eyes were shinning whenever Harry made eye contact, Louis was huddled against Harry as people were pushing out of the small basement like club into the cold night air. By time Louis left they exchanged numbers and took a picture together in the light offered by the street lamp.  
+  
The third time it was kind of the fault of Harry's mind nagging at him to text Louis to go out for coffee or something. They met up at a small local coffee shop, warm smiles exchanged with a chat over preferences. Harry learning that in the morning Louis likes coffee but would rather have a cuppa. Harry couldn't help but think about how adorable he was that day, hair mostly hidden by a beanie but his fringe still laying on his forehead, push to sit on top of the frame of his glasses. They spent hours talking as if they had known each other for years. That had to be one of Harry's favorite days, he still thanks that subconscious nagging he had that day.  
+  
He will never forget the day Louis called in the middle of the night sobbing, it was something about how he had a crush on his childhood best friend and he found out and embarrassed Louis in front of his group of 'friends' to impress them. Not only was it the day he found out he had a potential chance with Louis but he had spent the night at Louis. Meeting his mum and little sisters then being able to cuddle Louis all night until he felt better and fell asleep on Harry's chest.   
+  
A month later their families has accepted the other as another child for how often they were with together. Louis was sleeping over Harry's that night and Louis couldn't keep to himself he was constantly touching Harry whether it be messing with the curls that weren't done up into a quiff or hidden away in a hat for the first time in their friendship. He would use Harry as a foot rest and a pillow. 

In the midst of a popcorn war when Harry surged forward, pinning Louis down, attaching their lips, only to pull back a moment later. He tried to stutter out and apology as he saw Louis wide eyes and flushed red face. "C-can we do that again?" Was all that came from Louis before he sat up, pulling Harry back halfway and painfully hesitant to press his lips to Harry. It was a sweet slow kiss that Harry cherished every moment of.  
+  
In the blur of the few months Louis and Harry had been dating, it was more so spending time with a best friend with lover benefits, it was perfect, it was them. They had a close group of friends that supported them and all the backing up their families could provide. Louis felt he was in love, he knew he was in love but was too scared that it would scare Harry off if he told him. So he didn't.  
+  
In the midst of a heated moment, with Harry sucking a love bite into the soft skin of Louis neck it slipped in the form of a moan "God Harry, I love you so much."Louis stiffened but Harry only crashed his lips to Louis "I love you too, babe. So, so much."  
+  
Harry went to push further that night but Louis wasn't ready. Instead of pushing further Harry kissed his dainty boyfriend and told him he'll wait forever. Louis was grateful that his boyfriend respected that even though he was 19 sex made him nervous. It made him even more nervous that Harry already had some experience under his belt, he'd slept with two other people before he himself was 19.  
+  
When Louis is ready, Harry is gentle, his big hands caressing every part of Louis body his large hands could get too. He placed extra delicate kisses where he knew Louis was insecure. He took everything slow, the prefect amount of prepping kissing away tears that escaped those blue eyes he's fallen in love with.  
+  
Harry sat reminiscing on these memories as the boy he'd fallen in love with was asleep in his chest. Swimming in the excess fabric of Harry's jumper, he had tired himself out today, denying that it was his birthday mainly focused on getting everything set for their families that were coming over the next day for Christmas dinner. Honestly Harry couldn't be happier with his life at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed?  
> Um if you want to come say hi on my blog andyglassismymom.tumblr.com


End file.
